


Anything for You

by happyjjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, One Shot, Romance, juyeon falling stupidly in love with hyunjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjjae/pseuds/happyjjae
Summary: Juyeon would risk everything for Hyunjae, he realizes.Hyunjae could ask for the world, and it would only take a glance in those warm, honey eyes before he’d hand it to him on a silver platter.
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 3 am on a school day, so forgive me because i’m definitely sure that this is not at all coherent. i wanted to write something, anything, just to get my creative juices flowing. so here we go!

Juyeon would much rather spend his Friday nights at home. Basking in the warm glow of the moonlight in his room, curled up in a wool blanket while feeling the fresh, crisp pages of a newly bought copy of The Little Prince under his fingertips. 

_“Come on, Juyeon! You’ll miss out if you don’t watch tonight.” He said through the phone. His tone was playful, and Juyeon could practically imagine the grin that was dancing on his lips._

_“You say that as if I don’t come to every performance of yours.” Juyeon chuckled, squeezing his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he stretched his leg on the barre._

_Being on the phone during rehearsals was a practice he did his best to avoid, but when his Hyunjae hyung was on the other side, who was Juyeon not to answer?_

_“And I appreciate it.” Hyunjae answered, “Does that mean I’ll see you in the crowd tonight?”_

_“I’ll be there. Front and center,” Juyeon said, his voice soft and full of love as he added, “Anything for you.”_

He’ll do anything, alright. Instead of a book and warm cocoa, he finds himself in a quiet bar, holding an ice cold glass of whiskey that seemed to shrink in between his large hands. 

Slowly, the lights dimmed. And on the stage, sat a light haired angel, whose features, already so beautiful, glowed underneath the spotlight. He tapped his microphone, and the thumping sound made all the patrons’ heads turn towards the source. 

But not Juyeon. Everything faded the moment Hyunjae stepped on stage, and since then, he had eyes for no one else. 

“Hey, everyone. My name is Hyunjae and I’m here to sing a song to a very special person to me.” He said. His brown eyes flitted towards Juyeon’s direction. Juyeon doesn’t miss the small smile he had as he spoke. “I hope he likes it.”

Hyunjae nods to Jacob, his partner who played the guitar, and he started to strum. As the first notes of All of Me started to play, Juyeon could feel a pounding on his chest as he anticipated what came next. 

Hyunjae leaned near the microphone, grasping the handle with his delicate fingers, and sang. 

_'Cause all of me_

_loves all of you_

Juyeon’s world seemed to stop. 

He watched as Hyunjae closed his eyes, his gentle voice brimming with emotion as he sang each lyric. Juyeon felt lighter. The nervousness inside him vanished as he let Hyunjae’s dulcet singing wash over him. It was replaced with an effervescent feeling, and he was unable to fight off the smile that grew on his lips as he fondly admired the love of his life. 

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

If someone had asked Juyeon what he loved most about Hyunjae, he wouldn’t be able to give a coherent answer.

Juyeon loves the tiny mole on the bridge of Hyunjae’s nose. He loves how he unwittingly licks his lips every few minutes in a conversation. He loves the way Hyunjae shows his teeth when he smiles. He loves the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs. Juyeon adores Hyunjae’s voice. Whether it was used for singing or telling him the brutal truth, he loved it. 

He just loved everything about him. 

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

Juyeon would risk everything for Hyunjae, he realizes. Hyunjae could ask for the world, and it would only take a glance in those warm, honey eyes before he’d hand it to him on a silver platter. 

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

Who would have thought that this all started five years ago in a dirty alley behind this very bar?

Juyeon could recall the chain of curses that came out of Hyunjae’s pretty lips on the day that they met. For a man who looked as if God had sculpted him, he had a mouth that would humble even the devil himself.

_“God-fucking-damn it.” A voice hissed, “I walked all this way and for what?”_

_Juyeon came from the parking lot and happened to pass by the alleyway where the noise came. Out of curiosity, he took a peek and found a man with dark hair and a huge frown on his delicate face. He was surrounded by boxes filled with all sorts of equipment._

_Even when he was fuming with anger, he looked beautiful, and Juyeon awkwardly stood there in awe for a good five seconds before the voice awoke him from his thoughts._ _“What the fuck are you looking at?” He snapped._

_“Sorry, you just seemed…” Juyeon paused, calculating his words correctly as to not further anger the stranger. “Upset.”_

_“Well, no shit, genius.” He said, rolling his eyes. “When a person lugs all these equipment to a venue and gets cancelled during the last minute because of goddamn football, one tends to get upset. And can you blame them?”_

_“No,” Juyeon answered, “Not at all.”_

_The other man seemed to relax just the tiniest bit at his answer. “Good.”_

_The atmosphere became awkward as the silence grew. Thankfully, a guitar was poking out from one of the boxes, and Juyeon couldn't help but ask. “Do you play?”_

_The man looked puzzled for a moment before turning to look behind him. “The guitar?” He asked, before shaking his head. “No, I don't know how. I sing.”_

_“You perform here at the bar often?”_

_“Also no. Today was supposed to be my first gig.” He sighed._

_Maybe hitting on a man he just met was a bad idea. Especially when the said man was upset and screaming at an empty alleyway. But as a famous saying goes, ‘Live life on the edge.’ So he did._

_“Would it make you feel better if I bought you a drink?”_

_A disbelieving chortle escaped from the stranger's mouth. Then he stopped, seeing Juyeon's expression. “Oh, you were serious.”_

_Juyeon cocked an eyebrow, and the stranger chuckled. “Okay.”_

_They ended up squeezing themselves on one of the booths, nursing half empty glasses of beer as they watched football along with the many patrons of the bar._

_And they talked._

_His name was Hyunjae, and he just moved into town because he recently got a job as a marketing specialist. He was a corporate-asshat, as he said so himself._

_But what he really loved to do was to sing, so he went and got a gig at one of the local bars._

_The stars outside slowly disappeared into the cetacean blue sky, but for_ _Juyeon, they seemed to shine brighter. No galaxy could compare to the one he found in Hyunjae’s eyes._

_“Sorry for snapping at you earlier.” Hyunjae muttered, smiling sheepishly. “I said some pretty nasty words, I swear I'm not like that all the time.”_

_“It's fine,” Juyeon nodded, “I think screaming at an empty alleyway is a perfectly reasonable coping mechanism.”_

_Hyunjae just rolls his eyes, hiding the grin on his lips behind the frosty glass. His eyes travel to the screen and he watches a player score, causing him to sigh in defeat._

_“Okay, you know what, I get why they cancelled. Football isn't so bad.” Hyunjae admits._

_Juyeon chuckled, “I think I'd rather hear you sing.”_

_“Maybe you should come by for my first performance then.”_

_“Maybe I will.”_

_That night, he drove Hyunjae to his apartment so he wouldn't have to lug his equipment all the way back. As they exchanged numbers, Juyeon believed that he may have given his heart away with it._

Indeed, Juyeon watched his first. And the next. And the next one after that. And after each performance, he only fell deeper. 

Even as he watched Hyunjae slowly and inevitably fall for someone else, he just kept falling. 

  
  


_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you._

If only. 

As the last line was sung, Hyunjae's eyes fluttered open, his gaze moving towards the spot next to Juyeon, where Younghoon, his best friend sat. He turns to Younghoon and finds a content smile on his lips, his eyes meeting Hyunjae's as they look at each other with a tenderness that could be felt from miles away. 

Juyeon could feel his chest tighten, and a cruel part of him wished to all the stars out there that it was him that Hyunjae looked at like that. That it was him he sang to like that. 

That it was him who he loved. 

The song ends, and Hyunjae immediately breaks into a lopsided smile. He grabs the microphone once more, and Juyeon notices something that he hasn't seen before. 

A ring. 

Hyunjae had a ring on his finger.

“That last song was for my fiancé, Younghoon, who popped the question this morning.” Hyunjae announced, earning hollers and applause from the audience. He smiled and waved it off, “Thank you, thank you. I hope you all have a good night!” 

Hyunjae hopped off the stage and made his way to their booth. 

With each step he took, more and more of the oxygen in Juyeon’s lungs dissipated. Dread filled his chest, and the sinking feeling seeped into his fingers and toes and everywhere in between. 

As Hyunjae smiled, with eyes for someone else, Juyeon suffocated. 

“Hey, honey.” Hyunjae crooned, reaching for Younghoon, who wrapped an arm around his waist. “You did great, love. I was so touched!”

“It would have been much better if you cried,” Hyunjae chuckled, poking Younghoon on the side. 

Younghoon pouted for a moment before bursting into soft laughter. “I’m saving my tears for our wedding.”

And that was it, it was all over. For years, he watched two of the most important people in his life effortlessly fall into each other, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to be happy. Not when he was stupidly and undeniably in love with Hyunjae for every second of it. 

“Thank you for showing up tonight, Juyeon.” Hyunjae said, reaching out with his left hand to squeeze his shoulder. The sensation used to propel sparks through his body, sending his heart into running and his mind into an endless frenzy. But seeing the ring make its place on one of his alabastrine fingers, Hyunjae’s touch suddenly felt unfamiliar. It was nothing like the warmth that he craved every so often. A burden was what it was. A grave reminder of something that he can never truly have. 

“I know you’re busy with your upcoming show, but it means a lot that you can come out and celebrate with us.” Hyunjae continued, before pulling his hand away. He leaned against Younghoon’s shoulder, who affectionately pressed a kiss on the top of his head. 

It was as if his heart had lodged itself into his throat. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t breathe. All he knew was that it _hurt_. 

“Of course,” Juyeon managed, forcing a smile. It felt like stabbing daggers into his already bleeding heart. “You’re my best friend’s fiance after all.”

“This wouldn’t have happened without you, Juyeon.” Younghoon said, nodding to him as he raised his drink. “If you didn’t bring me to this very bar, I never would have met Hyunjae. We owe you, man.”

Juyeon bit his lip, resisting the urge to break. He just nods before taking a long sip from his glass. 

If only he had made his intentions clear on the first night they met. Or took Younghoon to a different bar for his promotion party four years ago. If he had just gained the courage to say “I love you” at least once, then maybe, just maybe things would have turned out differently. 

But seeing the smile on Hyunjae’s face in that very moment, Juyeon knew that it was the happiest he had ever been. He couldn’t bring himself to be selfish, even if he desperately wanted to be. 

Juyeon would much rather spend his Friday nights curled up with a book, living in stories much happier than his own. Silently, he wished that he had stayed home that night, and if he were lucky, maybe he would even be spared the heartache. 

But the thing is, he loved Hyunjae. Perhaps he always will. 

And so as he looked at Hyunjae’s eyes, even when it broke him beyond repair, he says sincerely, “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you think!


End file.
